User blog:Chesknight/Announcement Blog - Final Lineup
It's been a while since I posted here, huh? December 31st of last year when I finally finished up my first season of Death Battles and since then, I haven't done a lot around here, and I have good fucking reasons for that. I imagine the vast majority of you have seen my "Taking a Break" blog on the classic wiki, and while I'm not 100% through with it, I've come to some conclusions from my time away and thinking, like for instance this one: This place is just terrible. Seriously, this place sucks ass. Or more specifically, the people of this website. I think at this point I can count on one hand, MAYBE two all the users here I actually like. Some I'm indifferent to and are in the "alright" zone, but most of them I've come to not be able to stand. I won't give names, because that's a dick move, but I really wish it wasn't this limited. Wwe have a total of what? 40, 50 users here? I should like more than just a handful of you. But I don't. It's always either they're annoying or a dick, and both rolled into one isn't uncommon. Some of the problems I've seen in the past include: *People taking Death Battle more seriously than they should **This has ultimately led me to like the show less and less, and honestly fiction in general *Users are constantly at each other's throats if that's not happening *Users have been constantly to upset me. This shouldn't represent how this place makes me feel, yet it does. *And some other stuff I won't go into for private reasons, but probably make me mad with this place the most And after MULTIPLE blog posts from different users, we all KNOW that there are problems with this place. Yet every time, we keep it up. I have to say the admins and mods are partially to blame for that, since we aren't entirely sure where exactly the line is, but come oooooon. If people like Nkstjoa and Groudon are able to not be dicks, everyone should be able to, yet no one seems to truly try. It's just something I'm not able to handle anymore, and I doubt that it's going to change even with my announcement of leaving. So, I've got retirement set in stone for me, and when it's happening. I'm still going doing Season 2 and Season 3, both 10 episodes long. Then Season 4 I'll be calling "The Final Five", consisting of five matches before I'm finally done. I'm not leaving the classic wiki, because I actually can handle more of its community, but this place is a no-no. Also I'm dropping a lot of fights for my new lineup. These fights being: *'Sonic VS Shadow VS Silver - Claimed by Strunton' *Crona VS Nightmare *'Bowser VS King Dedede - Claimed by WarpyNeko930' *'Kirby VS Mega Man.EXE - Claimed by Desthetical' *'Mega Man VS Emerl - Claimed by Cropfist' *Shredder VS Shredder *'Cloud VS Guts - Claimed by ArachnoGia' So if you want one of them, comment below I suppose. And without the old, I bring in the new. Here's my entire fight plan. It includes some later fights shuffled up to earlier times and some new matches I had yet to reveal, so let's begin. Season 2 *Lucario VS Renamon *Roxas VS Dark Pit *Spider-Man VS Kyoko Sakura *Medusa Gorgon VS Cobra *Black Star VS Ryu Hayabusa *Jotaro Kujo VS Ruby Rose *Kirby VS Mew *Phosphora VS Laxus Dreyar *Metal Sonic VS Chaos *Giratina VS Hades (Season Finale) Season 3 *Lea VS Blaze the Cat *Death the Kid VS Stocking Anarchy *Sayaka Miki VS Riku *Sceptile VS Togemon *Gray Fullbuster VS Rin Okumura *Darth Vader VS Esdeath *Infernape VS Yang Xiao Long *Natsu Dragneel VS Haru Glory *Dio Brando VS Ansem (Season Finale) I'll reveal what's a part of The Final Five in time, but first I'll give you guys some hints. These girls have had it rough in the past, and now they clash blades They're the strongest there is, but which one truly deserves the title? When the world's at stake, count on these robots to save it Enemies before, friends now And it all ends with the epic, world-ending insanity of... AXE COP VS BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO! I'll be getting back to work soon. Once Lucario VS Renamon gets finished up, it should be smooth sailing after that for the most part. That's all for now, Chesknight out. Category:Blog posts